nonsenseworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Notes
Friday, March 1 2013 Funkbox Entertainment adds a feature to companions called Simplifying that Companions can compare with another companion of it's class. Friday, March 8 2013 - Added Rare Bosses in Higher-Level Skyways the include: - General Komper, Wung Tu, General Chu Ling, Brass Rat, Count Scallywag, Le Paradox, Frank Opossum and Admiral Dingo Quest Changes: - Beware the Vapor Dragons on the far end of the Deepmoor Skyway! - The Kongerales now roam in the Mighty Sky Skyway in Baustralia! Saturday, March 23 2013 1. Easter Egg Hunt 2013 for a limited time, Easter Egg Hunts are found in the following locations in the game - Zurgo in Legend Island - La Potan in Squaton - Hilltops in Deepmoor - Khan in Wokka - Kawella in Carabia - Bandifrill Turf in Baustralia - Baustralia Mine in Baustralia Be Sure to stay in these districts: Continental Grove, Sly Valley, Happy Road and watch out more massive amounts of foes Quest Changes: - Bandifrill Warlords in the Bandifrill Compound are a higher level now. - Jock now has a first promotion to him. - The Woodpecker Pirate now has a third promotion to him. - Water Mole Warriors in the Port McMallott skyway are more tougher now. - New Companions such as Shen Yun: Cat Master are to appear Wednesday, March 27- FB Direct 1. The Easter Fleet has arrived in Deepmoor for a limited time, fight Dormice on the Easter Fleet ships and recover the Easter Eggs ends on Sunday! 2. New Worlds of Gantartica and Abliqua have been added to the game, players can level up to 150! Be Sure to stay in these districts: Continental Grove, Sly Valley, Happy Road and Commander. Sunday, June 23 2013 Reformolators are a new way to travel to worlds other than Whirlpools and they are from Tazcoca *Legend Island: Legend Island- Topep Gate *Squaton: Bilca- Kammal Gate *Deepmoor: Ginlaba- Wropal Gate *Wokka: Khan- Bhoiqual Gate *Carabia: Lava Villa- Toopall Gate *Baustralia: Obliga- Gomal Gate *Gantartica: Fizella- Vopak Gate *Abliqua: Regal- Sowwal Gate *Pagaris: Tumbleweed- Choieal Gate *Nulia: Lund- Horrall Gate *Vulcanis: Flame Isle- Hokotep Gate *Zephyr: Isle of Wolves- Umotep Gate Quest Changes - The Quest "Darkness in the Valley" has been changed to "Valley of Evil" - Cat Raiders in Regal now use the "Reinforce" Ability - Jock now has a second promotion to him - Imperial Armada devices in Necropolis in Unlikely to miss - added a sigil to the Mighty Maelstrom Dungeon in Legend Island Fireworks are in Legend Island and all the worlds in Legendworld are invited so invite your friends for a PVP Match PVP Match- June 24th to June 27th Fireworks Hall- June 28th to June 30th Fox Knight Lair- July 1st to July 4th Wednesday, September 4- FB Direct Introducing Barbossa Skyway - Players can now Level up to 200! - Torto, Brock, Old Bert Jones, Jock and the Woodpecker Pirate now have new Promotions! Quest Changes - Players can now ride a mount in the Flotsam zone in Fashionista - Changed a quest in Wokka Friday, March 7 2014 *Fixed a few minor issues. *All new PVP arena: The Dreadside *New combat Battle Standards *New Team Up! Feature *Some Rare Bosses now have a battle standard waiting. *The Colossus Arena in Nulia awaits you to defeat Gandolf and retrieve his battle standard. *The Cat Smugglers in Fashionista have now dropped more items and gear. *A new battle standard vendor has arrived in Legend Island by the name of Woodpecker Jones. *Some Companions now have Improved powers than the ones last time. *The Team Up! feature is only featured in Dungeons. *New Legendworld Substitutes where a player can substitute a player when a player has to leave the group. *Mega Gems Sale ends Sunday, March 23, 2014 Monday, March 24 2014 *All New PVP Arena: The Black Lagoon *Advanced Companions *Some companions now have improved powers. *All new area of Alastia in Port McMallott *Companions will now be wounded, you must revive them by talking to Donald Perkins- a Dog. *New chant balloons! *The Rat mercenaries have less health #All Classes have new Companions *Swashbuckler- Jason Cornellia (A Fox from Nulia) *Buccaneer- Lieutenant DeLuder (Leader of the Cats) *Privateer- Jared Califro (Friend of Corporal Kronin) *Musketeer- Zeke Ramsey (A Duck Musketeer) *Witchdoctor- Old Mungus (A Dead Poet) *New Companion-Customized Ships *Ships can now go on Land, Air and Water with our new sea pathways. *New Air Currents and Sea Pathways are now added to the skyways. *Skyways in Legend Island now have Piers (Stops for Ice Cream.) *Ice Cream is another way to regain health. Friday, April 11 2014 Test Realm!!!!! #Legend Island Expansion #Prologue Expansion #New quests #New Battle standard Quest Changes *Reduced the number of cats in the Regal dungeon in Abliqua. *The Fort Bucket house dungeon in Byrax will now last 60 minutes. *Fixed the lagging music in Nulia. *Fixed the quest "Four Kings" in Squaton. *Fixed the barricade of the Bunny Pirate ships.